<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watermelon Sugar by killjoywhatsername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398716">Watermelon Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername'>killjoywhatsername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Young Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles and Peter are both college kids and Stiles has to teach a hopeless Peter how to cook food (because Stiles knows how thanks to cooking for his dad but Peter's only ever had one of his many family members cook for him)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watermelon Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have gone through all my old asks and decided to challenge myself to finish any Steter prompt I find so here we go.  I am as bad of a cook as Peter so just bear with me. If you have a prompt hit me up on tumblr under the same username.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we doing this again?” Peter asked for what felt like the hundredths time. Stiles was starting to question why he was even trying with his roommate. He just thought that it was something fun to do while the weather was crappy and they were both stuck inside anyway. Besides, it would be nice if Peter could cook once in a while. </p><p>“Because you don’t know how to make anything and it’s borderline sad,” Stiles replied, grabbing the last of the ingredients they needed from the pantry and putting it on the counter in front of them. </p><p>“I can make a grilled cheese and sometimes spaghetti,” Peter said defensively. He crossed his arms across his chest. If Stiles didn’t know better he would think a pout would form next. His friend was too dramatic sometimes. </p><p>Stiles grabbed a small bowl from one of the cabinets and brought it down in front of him, “See, the fact that you had to say “sometimes spaghetti” proves my point. You need to be able to do this on your own.”</p><p>Peter kept watching him, his blue eyes tracking Stiles’ every movement, “I don’t need to learn to cook. I have you and my family.” </p><p>This time Stiles rolled his eyes, “And what happens if I am not around? You know we graduate in a year. Then what?”</p><p>In true Peter fashion he dodged the question, “The whole point of college is to eat unhealthily and stay up to an ungodly hour doing homework.  I don’t see what is wrong with living out this particular stereotype.” He began flipping through pages of a cookbook that Stiles had brought out. Stiles knew the recipe of what they were making to heart, but it never hurt to have a cookbook around just in case he needed reassurance. </p><p>“Despite your inability to not look anything other than very hot no matter what you eat,  you need to know how to cook. At least the very basics.” Stiles replied. At this point it was too far in to give up. Besides, giving up would be just what Peter would want and he was not going to lose this battle.</p><p>Peter smirked, “You think I’m hot?”</p><p>Stiles felt his cheeks redden just a smidge. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on Peter, but they were college roommates. If something went wrong between them then it would turn to a nightmare very quickly. He had already seen enough of his friends get into drama filled situations with their roommates. He and Peter prided themselves on being the two in the group that had no problems despite everyone thinking they wouldn’t last a week as roommates. He did not want to jeopardize that over his own dumb feelings. </p><p>“You know you are, now let’s get to cooking.” Stiles said as he grabbed the first of the ingredients, “We are going to cook a steak and top with a watermelon feta salad. The watermelon will bring out the flavors of the steak more. Besides, I know you well enough to know you have a sweet tooth so try to pay attention.”</p><p>“Bossy, I like it.” </p><p>Stiles smiled. Their banter was a staple of their friendship. It was what sustained them as beings. They could back and forth with different retorts for hours and not get tired of talking to each other. It's also what made Stiles' crush that much harder. Peter's quips always borderline flirting and Stiles sometimes cursed it. </p><p>It was not lost on Stiles that Peter leaned in closer as Stiles began to go over the recipe. Peter could tell him he wasn’t interested in learning how to cook until he was blue in the face, but Stiles knew his friend loved to learn no matter what the subject entailed. </p><p>Stiles gave him the brown sugar, garlic powder, and chili powder, along with a few measuring spoons, “Alright, so you’re gonna measure a tablespoon of brown sugar and a teaspoon each of garlic powder and chili powder. Put in the bow and then mix it. This will be our seasoning for the steak. Once you do that we are gonna massage it all over the steak. Follow?”</p><p>Peter nodded and began doing as he was told. Stiles showed him how best to rub it on the steak and how to maneuver the stove’s settings. So far so good. He picked this recipe because it was a simple dinner to make. Steak seems tougher than it actually was to cook. </p><p>Once they were done prepping the steak and the stove was ready to go, Stiles was onto the next task,  “Now we cook each side of the steak for 5 minutes. You can set an alarm on your phone.” Stiles said, eyes trained on the food before him.  </p><p>“I still prefer watching you do this,” Peter said as he put the steaks on the cast-iron pan. The steaks sizzled and already smelled amazing. </p><p>“Maybe I want to know what it feels like to have a guy cook me a meal.” Stiles replied and before Peter could continue with another comment he kept talking, “Next we are going to mix everything else together.”</p><p>They put together the salad rather easily. Peter was very precise with the way he measured things and although that was a good thing, the degree in which his perfectionist nature shone made Stiles laugh to himself. Peter was focused on whatever task he had at hand. When the alarm beeped letting them know the steaks needed to be flipped, Peter flipped them with a flourish. Stiles giggled.  </p><p>“I was skeptical, but this hasn’t been half bad,” Peter said and Stiles almost dropped the bowl of watermelon squares he had in his hands. It was one of those rare times when Peter complimented someone. He could count on his hand the number of times that it happened, and only one other time was ever directed at Stiles. </p><p>Stiles plucked out a piece of watermelon from the bowl and plopped it in his mouth, “You mean it? Have a lured you into the dark side of cooking?”</p><p>“I don’t think there is a dark side of cooking.</p><p>“Have you seen Ina Gardner? She definitely has some supernatural mojo going on.” Stiles joked. Peter gave him a surprised look but shook it off. He then laughed too. Stiles really liked his laugh.</p><p>“I just mean, that I thought this was going to be harder than it ended up being. “ Peter stepped closer to Stiles which he didn’t think was possible. Peter was now almost on top of him. Stiles almost couldn’t stand it.</p><p>Then Peter kissed him and all thoughts that Stiles was having stopped. His mind went blank. He had thought about this moment so many times. He never thought it was going to happen. He kissed Peter back just as hard, almost like the other man was his lifeline. Peter pressed Stiles against the countertop and let his hands roam free all over Stiles’ body. It felt like bliss. He didn’t want it to end.</p><p>They remained like that for a minute or two longer. It was then that an acidic smell filled the air. Peter must have smelled it too because they quickly pulled apart and looked over to where the steak was burning. </p><p>Peter grinned, “I guess I am going to need more lessons.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>